


Hope

by StarrySummers04



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Discussion of Abortion, Kyle Valenti is a good guy, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Michael shuts that down quickly, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Michael has been getting ill lately which is weird because as long as he's been on Earth, neither him, Max or Isobel have ever gotten sick. So, he goes to see Kyle Valenti and what he finds out will fuck things up, that's for sure because this mess is no place for a baby.





	1. Answers

This wasn’t right and Michael was starting to get worried as he pulled himself off the bathroom floor for the third morning in as many days. And he’d been throwing up throughout the days too, although not as strong as when he first woke up. Most of the time, it was just nausea. Something that he, Max and Isobel had all noticed over the years was the fact that they didn’t get ill. And yet, here he was. Emptying the contents of his stomach, even though he’d not yet eaten anything today. Michael had literally woken up and gone to pee when he was overcome with the need to vomit. What was wrong with him? Michael turned the shower on and removed his t-shirt and boxers. Well, it was Alex’s shirt that had been left behind one night but the airman was unlikely to notice one missing shirt. It had been weeks since the drive in and Michael had worn the shirt every night. It no longer smelt like the airman but that wasn’t the point as far as Michael was concerned. He knew he needed to go and talk to someone about his illness but he had no idea where to go. The most obvious answer was to talk to Max and Isobel but with everything going on, he didn’t want to bother them. They were trying to figure out what was going on with Isobel and he hadn’t been invited. Max and Liz were dealing with that. Because it wasn’t like whatever happened also affected Michael. That really left Liz and Kyle as the only ones who knew the truth and they would be more useful than his ‘siblings’ considering one was a doctor and the other was a biomedical engineer. Michael didn’t want to go and see either of them to talk about his problems but he’d been hoping it would be a one and done thing. Clearly it wasn’t. It then left him with the decision of which one to go and see. If he went to see Liz, then she’d probably turn him into a science experiment and he didn't want that. Kyle was an actual doctor which meant he would probably be the better one to go and see. He would have to be professional. Michael decided he should have a shower before going to the hospital. Hopefully, Kyle could be an adult about this. All Michael could really remember of him was that he was a dick to Alex in high school, so Michael hadn’t liked him by default. So far, he hadn’t talked about what he knew now so that had to be something. Michael still couldn’t believe that Liz had told Kyle about the aliens in Roswell. Michael didn’t have any breakfast before hopping in his truck and heading to the hospital. He still felt like shit and was worried he would throw up if he ate something.

* * *

 

When he got to the hospital, he struggled to find Kyle. Of course, it should have made sense that he would be with Liz. “What are you doing here, Guerin?” She asked upon seeing him at the door. Kyle turned around and looked, too.

“I wanted to talk to Valenti.” Michael replied. He didn’t see what business it was of hers. Kyle looked at him expectantly. “In private.” Both Kyle and Liz looked at each other. Clearly, they weren’t convinced.

“Follow me.” Kyle led. They probably expected him to hurt Kyle or threaten him. “What’s this about?” Kyle asked when they were in the hallway.

“You’re a doctor, I’m sure many people come to see you when they’re ill and need answers.” Michael snarked. This was clearly a bad idea.

“You’re ill?” He asked. Michael scoffed and raised his eyebrows.

“In a manner of speaking.” Michael replied. Kyle led him to an examination room where no one would be able to overhear them.

“Right, this is a safe space so anything you need to say is completely confidential.” Kyle stated. “First, can I ask why you’ve come to me? There are plenty of other doctors in this hospital. I’m sure you’d prefer to see one of them.”

“By the sounds of it, I’d be better off seeing one of them.” Michael huffed under his breath. “I’ve come to you because you know the truth. I can’t go to just any doctor in case this has something to do with the alien thing. Now, can we please get onto finding out why I’m ill and how to stop it.”

“Of course. What are your symptoms?” Kyle asked, taking out a notepad. Normally, he would make notes on a computer but if this is related to Michael’s extraterrestrial origins, it would be safer not to have everyone in the hospital able to see what’s going on.

“Well, I’ve been getting sick. When we were younger, Max, Isobel and I discovered that we didn’t get sick, that was just a thing that never happened so the fact that I’m throwing up is quite concerning.” Michael began.

“How often?” 

“It started a few days ago and it happens multiple times a day. It’s strongest when I first wake up and I definitely have to throw up straight away. Throughout the rest of the day I’ve just been feeling nauseated. Like, I’m okay in myself, other than the nausea.”

“Is that your only symptom?” Kyle asked.

“I thought it was, but now that I’m sat here, I’ve also been feeling very tired, although a lot is going on with Max and Isobel so it could be that. And, this probably sounds ridiculous but I’m needing to pee more than usual, too. Also, I’ve been finding it difficult to keep my abilities in check because I can go from happy to angry and back again in 2 minutes flat.” Michael concluded.

“This is weird.” Kyle mused.

“What is?”

“Well, looking at these notes, I’d be asking you for a urine sample to see if you’re pregnant if you were female. Or can you get pregnant?” Kyle asked. As far as he was aware, Michael wasn’t human so there was nothing to say that he couldn’t get pregnant.

“I’ve got no idea.” Michael replied. It would be so typical to find out that he could get pregnant this way though. It wasn’t as if this could have happened when he and Alex were in a good place. No, it had to be when they’d broken up. Michael didn’t need the added stress a baby would bring whilst everything was going to hell with Isobel and her blackouts. 

“Well, that seems to be the most logical next step as far as I’m concerned.” Kyle started. He then got up and looked through a few cupboards before he found what he was looking for. “Go to the bathroom and pee in this cup before bringing it back to me.” Michael glared at him but left the room and found the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, he’d been needing to pee more regularly lately so it wasn’t difficult to fill the cup. He placed the lid on and took it back to Kyle.

“Here.” Michael said, offering the cup to Kyle.

“Right, I’ve got a pregnancy test here. If it goes pink then you’re pregnant, blue is obviously not pregnant.” Kyle explained and just put the stick straight in. Michael would’ve liked a moment or two more before the stick turned pink and changed his life.


	2. 7 Weeks

“Congratulations?” Kyle tried. 

“Don’t.” Michael snapped. He was trying not to burst into tears as Kyle Valenti was the last person he would want to see him cry.

“I didn’t know you were into guys.” Kyle said, mostly to the room. 

“Clearly, I am.” Michael snapped again. He was not in a good mood about this revelation.

“Right, well what do you want to do about this?” Michael looked confused so Kyle elaborated. “Well, you can have a baby, or you could give it up for adoption which I didn’t think was likely given your own background. Or there’s abortion.” Kyle concluded. At the mention of abortion, Michael protectively wrapped his arms around himself and glared at Kyle.

“I’m not killing my baby.” He stated. “I’m not going to give them away either. There’s only one option here so don’t bother with any of the others.”

“Okay, as a doctor I do have to make sure I’ve covered all bases. Anyway, how about I go and get an ultrasound machine so we can see how far along you are. Or do you know the answer to that?” Kyle continued.

“I don’t know how pregnancy works so I couldn’t tell you. Especially since I don’t have periods like girls do. I know that’s how humans measure pregnancy. Besides, we had unprotected sex more than once so I couldn’t tell you for definite.” Michael admitted. Kyle raised his eyebrows.

“Well, based on how quickly the stick turned pink, I would think you’re definitely 4 or 5 weeks along since the stick reacts to the levels of hCG in your urine. The further along you are, the more you have in your body but I want to check properly so that we know for certain. Could you tell me the time frame for you having unprotected sex? It will make it easier for me to calculate.” Kyle explained. Michael blushed.

“The first time was the night of the reunion. Then not again until a week later where we had sex multiple times for about a week and I know we didn’t use protection every time. We haven’t had sex since the drive-in.” Michael replied.

“You had sex at the drive-in?” Kyle asked, not sure if he was hearing things correctly.

“No, we had sex that day. I’m not an exhibitionist.” Michael clarified. Kyle was relieved to hear that, although with everything Michael had been arrested for public indecency wouldn’t really surprise him.

“Right, I’ll just go and get the ultrasound machine. I’ll be back soon.” Kyle assured before rushing off. At least he was being professional about this. Michael knew he could’ve been much worse. When the door opened again, Michael assumed it would be Kyle returning, but it was Max.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

“I could ask you the same thing? What’s going on? Why did you need to talk to Kyle Valenti in private?” Max reeled off. 

“Really? Liz told you I was here?”

“Yeah. She was concerned about Kyle and asked me if I knew why you needed to see a doctor. She assumed you must have come to Kyle because he knows about the whole alien thing.” Max replied.

“Well, she’s clever. I’ll give her that. It doesn’t give her the right to tell you I’m here. Besides, doesn’t Isobel need you?” Michael responded.

“I thought you might need me more right now. What’s going on? Why didn’t you tell us?” Max questioned. Michael could see Kyle stood outside the door. He just wanted to get this over with.

“Can you just go? I’ll come and see you as soon as I’m done here, I promise.” Michael tried.

“Will you give me some answers if I accept?”

“Yes, just go!” Michael exclaimed, shattering the light bulb. Max looked shocked. Kyle just barged in.

“Right, Evans, I need you to leave. You’re stressing out my patient.” Kyle ordered. Max looked like he wanted to protest but decided not to at the stern look on Kyle’s face.

“You better come and talk to me.” Max stated before leaving.

“I’m sure you know this but stress is bad for the baby.” Kyle smirked. Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Can we just get this over with? I now have a very unpleasant conversation with Max and Isobel coming up.”

“Of course. I need you to lie back on the examination bed and lift your shirt up.” Kyle ordered. So Michael did that. He hadn’t really been paying any attention but he could definitely see that he’d put on some weight as his abs were disappearing. “This is going to be a little cold.” Kyle warned before putting the gel on his stomach. Michael could hardly feel the cold so it didn’t bother him. “Right, lets see what’s going on in here.” Kyle mused as he began the ultrasound. He moved the wand around a bit before exclaiming. “Found them!”

“And?”

“You look about 7 weeks along. Baby is only the size of a blueberry but everything looks good. I wasn’t expecting you to be so far along, actually. You sound to have been lucky and had minimal symptoms so far. It’s likely to get worse before it gets better, I’m afraid.” Kyle advised. “So, you can’t go out drinking anymore. You need to avoid stress as much as you possibly can. A healthy diet is very important and some exercise could also be very helpful.”

“Thanks, Valenti.” Michael smiled as Kyle put the wand away and wiped the gel from his stomach.

“So, what was Max Evans doing here? How did he know?” Kyle asked.

“Liz asked him if he knew what was wrong with me. Clearly, she told him I was here.” Michael frowned. He wanted to keep this to himself for a bit longer but Max and Isobel weren’t going to allow that. They would demand to know immediately.

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“Not your fault. It’s not like you told Max I was here.” Michael allowed.

“I’m not going to tell her, you know. About your baby.” Kyle added.

“I should hope not. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that. When do you need me to come back for another check up?”

“Since I have no idea how this is going to affect you, I’d like regular check ups, maybe every 2 weeks for now. Maybe every week when you’re further along. But not at the hospital if we can help it. I don’t want everyone to find out because I know people are likely to want to experiment on you.”

“That was one of the reasons I came to you and not Liz. She’d only want to experiment on me and find out what makes me ill. I just needed someone who was going to be professional about it. Thanks, Valenti.” Michael smiled again before leaving. 7 weeks pregnant. He never would’ve guessed that when he set off that morning.


	3. Telling the Twins

As soon as he left the hospital, Michael headed straight for Max’s house. He knew that his ‘brother’ would’ve already told Isobel about him being ill, meaning she would be there waiting for answers, too. He really didn’t want to do this right now. The news hadn’t even sunken in properly yet. He was pregnant, with Alex Manes’s baby. And they’d broken up. And no one knew they were a couple in the first place. Usually, Michael would push the speed limit and go as quickly as he could, meaning it would take 10 minutes to get to Max’s from the hospital but he wanted to delay this conversation for as long as he could, and he was pregnant. Not exactly the time to be reckless. It took him 20 minutes as thats the longest he could delay it for. Might as well get it over and done with.

When he pulled up at Max’s, they were both outside waiting for his arrival. “You should’ve been right behind me. What took you so long?” Max asked.

“I didn’t leave the hospital until 30 minutes after you and it does take 20 minutes to get here.” Michael pointed out.

“Since when do you drive the speed limit, Michael?” Max asked, partly mocking based on the lectures he usually gave the other boy.

“Let’s go inside. I know we’re unlikely to be overheard but I want to make sure.” Michael stated, directing them both into the house. He made sure all the doors were shut before allowing them to ask questions.

“What were you doing with Kyle Valenti?” Isobel asked.

“The same thing most people do when they go to see a doctor. Find out what’s wrong with them.” Michael snarked.

“But we’re not most people. We don’t get ill.” Isobel replied.

“I’m not ill.” Michael agreed.

“So what’s wrong with you then and why couldn’t you come to us?” Max asked.

“I didn’t come to you because you’ve both been busy with Isobel’s blackouts. Besides, I needed a doctor. Not a cop. Or a party planner.” Michael replied.

“For fuck’s sake, Michael, just tell us!” Max demanded.

“I’m pregnant!” Michael snapped. Both Max and Isobel looked at him in shock.

“Wait, what?” Isobel asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Michael repeated.

“How can you be pregnant?” Max asked.

“When two people have unprotected sex-” Michael began but Max interrupted him.

“This is not a joke, Michael.” Max snapped.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not joking then, isn’t it?” Michael replied.

“I didn’t know you were into guys.” Isobel commented. Michael fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was like being back at the hospital with Kyle.

“Really? That’s what you’re focusing on here? There are more important things going on at the moment. We still need to figure out why you’re blacking out again. We need to keep this baby hidden or people are going to figure out that I’m not who I seem to be and everyone will link the three of us together. They always do.” Michael pointed out.

“You’re keeping the baby?” She checked. Max looked astounded.

“As if that’s even a question.” Max scoffed. Based on his upbringing, Michael would never give the baby up for adoption.

“What about the baby’s father?” Isobel continued. Michael was so fed up of this. He didn’t need it right now.

“We’re not together.” Michael replied, hoping to stop Isobel in her tracks.

“Isobel, stop grilling him. Clearly Michael doesn’t need to play a game of 20 questions.” Max tried.

“I didn’t come to you guys first because there was always a chance that it would be nothing. As soon as Valenti confirmed that I’m pregnant, I was going to tell you. Maybe not immediately, but I would have told you.” Michael admitted. Isobel huffed and stormed off. Michael heard the car door slam as she got in and left. Much to Michael’s surprise, Max stepped forwards and pulled him into a hug.

“I can see you’re struggling.” Max whispered. Michael burst into tears, burying his face in his brother’s shirt.

“I can’t even tell him I’m pregnant.” Michael cried.

“You could if you want to. I know that means telling him about aliens but I reckon Alex Manes wouldn’t be too phased by it.” Max responded. Michael pulled away from the hug and looked at Max in shock.

“How long have you known about that?”

“You weren’t exactly very subtle in high school. And I see the way that you still look at him. The same way I look at Liz.” Max frowned.

“I love him.” Michael admitted.

“I know. If it’s worth anything, he clearly loves you, too.” Max replied.

“If he really loved me then he wouldn’t keep running away. He always leaves.” Michael added. Max didn’t know what he could say to make his brother feel better. Instead, he guided Michael to the sofa and encouraged him to sit down. “Max, we have things to do. I don’t have the time to sit down and wallow in self pity. I need to keep busy. Isobel needs us.” 

“And yet, where is she now? You need us and she’s just gone.” Max replied.

“She’s still trying to accept the fact that she killed those people.” Michael defended.

“And I’m sure you’re still trying to come to grips with the fact that you’re pregnant.” Max pointed out.

“Fair enough.” Michael sighed.

“So, you and Alex Manes, huh?” 

“Yes.”

“Since high school?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know how lucky he is? Things may have gone downhill for you over the past 10 years that he’s been gone but you don’t love him any less. You’re an amazing person, Michael. You deserve to be happy, whether it’s with Alex or not.” Max rambled.

“Thanks, but I only want Alex. I’ve been with other people whilst he was gone, both guys and girls, but it just wasn’t right. He’s the only one for me, Max. I don’t want anyone else because they’re not Alex.” Michael admitted.

“You should tell him. Tell him everything. He deserves to know about the baby, it’s his child, too. I’m fine for you to tell Alex about the whole alien thing. Isobel will be mad at first but she’ll accept it.” Max advised.

“I don’t know how he’ll take it.” Michael commented, allowing Max to heal some of the fear inside his heart. Just having someone to talk to about this made him feel better.

“It’s Roswell. I doubt he’ll be surprised.”


	4. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to introduce Alex to this story in the next chapter, although that won't be when he finds out about the baby. Some of the dialogue in this chapter belongs to Episode 7: I Saw the Sign.

Michael was feeling much better when he left Max’s. Part of him wanted to go and find Isobel and talk to her about this, but he didn’t have the energy. Besides, he needed to do all the research he possibly could on pregnancy. All he really knew was that he’d be giving birth at the end of 9 months, and he was already 7 weeks along. 2 months down, 7 more to go. Michael got back to his airstream, only to find Isobel curled up in his bed, wrapped up in blankets. He sighed loudly. He didn’t need this right now. “What happened to I can handle the truth, Michael. I am the protagonist of my own story, Michael. What would Beyonce do, Michael?” He questioned.

“Liz Ortecho happened. I ran into her on my way away from you and Max.” Isobel replied. “What if it’s just a matter of time before I hurt someone else?”

“That was an isolated event, 10 years ago.” Michael tried.

“Was it, Michael?” Isobel asked, sitting up and pulling the covers off her head. “Because last week, I remember waking up in the desert, no clue how I got there, or what I’d done for the last several hours. What happens if next time-”

“I won’t let there be a next time!” Michael shouted. He sighed loudly again and sat down on the bed beside her. Isobel sighed.

“I believe you. I do. But there’s some  _ thing  _ inside of me, that doesn’t care what I believe. And I’m terrified of what it’s gonna do next.” Isobel admitted. “Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about the baby.”

“Isobel, it’s fine.” Michael brushed it off.

“Michael, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. I’m just struggling to deal with everything. I found out that I killed 3 people, Liz knows, Kyle knows and now, you’re pregnant. Our perfect secret lives are unravelling quicker than I can keep up. But a baby is supposed to be a happy thing and I haven’t allowed you that. So, please. Tell me about it.” Isobel requested.

“Honestly, there’s not much to say. I had unprotected sex and now I’m pregnant. Basically end of story.” 

“There’s no way that’s it. I know you. You’re always careful, even though you don’t care about your one night stands. There must have been something different about this guy.” Isobel mused.

“Please. I just went through all of this with Max. I don’t want to go through it again.”

“Okay. But I’m here if you want to talk.” Isobel stated, putting her head on Michael’s shoulder. Comforting him as much as it was comforting herself.

* * *

 

A few days later, Max had gotten over the whole ‘Michael is pregnant’ thing and had gone back to hating his siblings for driving Liz away all those years ago and Michael honestly couldn’t cope. Couldn’t Max see how much both he and Isobel needed him right now? Michael had decided to wait for Max at the cops house. That way he was less likely to be able to get away. “Leave.” Max ordered.

“Missed you, too.” Michael snarked, trying to hide that it hurt when Max shut him out like this.

“We’re not having this conversation, Michael. You are not my family. You are not my friend. So, get off my property.” Max stated.

“I need to talk to you about Isobel. She needs us.”

“I’m sure you two have been just fine figuring things out on your own and leaving me in the dark about my own life.”

“We had no choice but to run Liz out of town, Max. We knew you would cave. You would never have been able to watch her grieve Rosa. You were gonna tell her our secret.” Michael defended.

“That wasn’t your decision to make.”

“You weren’t capable of making it.” Michael stressed.

“What if it had been Alex Manes?” Max asked. Michael felt like Max had just punched him in the stomach. “What if the reason Alex left town that summer was me?”

“Yeah.” Michael scoffed. “You’re right. If you were the reason that Alex went to war, I’d hate you.”

“Yeah.” Max agreed. “I have work to do.” 

As soon as Max had gone, Michael ran back to his truck and threw up beside it. Morning sickness was killing him. He needed supportive brother Max back, clearly he was long gone. And who did that leave him with? Isobel? They’d never really been there for each other, well, Michael had been there for her but she’d never been there for Michael in return. Alex? He didn’t even know about aliens, besides, he’d made things clear at the drive-in that there was nothing left between them. So, no one, really. “Guess it’s just you and me, kid.” Michael breathed, gently placing a hand on his stomach. Michael then climbed back into his truck and set off towards the airstream, cursing knowing that he was pregnant. He couldn’t even have a drink to try and forget what Max had said. He knew that the other alien was mad at him and Isobel, but using Alex like that was uncalled for. At least he could throw himself into fixing cars for the residents of Roswell. Anything to take his mind off it.

* * *

 

Michael worked for as long as he could but the fading daylight was against him continuing so he lit a fire and sat down with a bottle of water, wishing, yet again that he could have something real to drink. He was allowing himself to wallow in self pity and that wasn’t a safe thing to do. Everything seemed to have been against him in his 28 years and he was sick of it. At least he would never be alone for the next 7 months. The baby wasn’t going anywhere. “I love you.” Michael whispered. “No matter what happens, I want you to know that your daddy loves you.” Michael was interrupted from his one-sided conversation with the baby by the sound of tyres on the road leading to the auto yard. There was only one person it could be. His theory was confirmed when Max exited his jeep. “Are you drinking alcohol?” Max asked, seeing the bottle in his brother’s hand.

“It’s water.” Michael sighed. “I’m not an idiot. Here to pour salt in a wound?”

“I shouldn’t have thrown Alex in your face like that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s just him, you know. Screws me up. But I always go back to him when he calls because I love him.”

“None of that matters to me. You need me and I wasn’t there for you. The last thing you need is to go through this alone. I’m here to talk about Isobel.” Max diverted. “We never talked about that night. Why she did what she did. We don’t know what we’re protecting her from. It could be happening again.”

“No, it’s not happening again.” Michael said.

“You don’t know that. We don’t know anything. I think we should leave, find some place to start over.” Max suggested. Michael looked at his brother in shock. He got up and walked over to where Max was stood, leaning against one of the lawn chairs.

“How does taking her away from her life, from her husband help her?”

“We don’t get to have lives anymore, okay? We don’t get to be with the people we wanna be with. The three of us, soon to be four, we only have each other.”

“You want me to leave this town? When there are people here that I need? In a new town, who’s going to be my doctor? I trust Kyle Valenti because he’s professional and he knows the truth. Alex is here and even though he doesn’t want to see me, I don’t want to leave him. I need to tell him about the baby. Besides, a few hours ago, you said we weren’t family.” Michael pointed out, pushing Max’s good shoulder gently. “What changed?”

“The stakes. Liz is working on some kind of alien poison and if we don’t find a solution, she’s gonna use it. She doesn’t feel safe with Isobel in town.” Max explained.

“Well, she’s not wrong. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You guys have been making decisions for me for the last decade.” Isobel interrupted. “Do you know what? Today I actually had some time to think for myself and, uh, I mean Liz is right. As long as I’m blacking out, I am dangerous. I can’t run from that. It’s just gonna follow us, it’s not gonna stop. I’m not going to allow myself to hurt someone again. I have to be stopped.”

“I can’t let you inject yourself with that serum. We don’t know how it works-” Max began.

“Max, please. Here’s what I need, from now on I make the decisions about my own life. We’re allowing Michael that much, no one’s going to have an input about the baby, except him because it’s his life, it’s his baby. Okay?” She checked. “Cause as it turns out, you two suck at it.” Michael and Max nodded. At least it meant they wouldn’t be leaving Roswell, Michael didn’t think he could cope with that.


	5. Comfort

Putting Isobel in the hospital was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do, but it was what she wanted to do. Max had decided to stay with her for a bit but Michael couldn’t look at her there. It just hurt too much. As soon as she was settled, he took the opportunity to leave, knowing she still had Max by her side. Max followed him out. “Where are you going?” He called.

“I can’t stay here. Besides, you have each other. I’m not needed.” Michael claimed.

“You are, but you still need someone. I don’t want you to be on your own right now.” Max accepted.

“I’m not on my own.” Michael smiled, gesturing to his stomach.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Max laughed. Trust Michael to make him laugh at a time like this. “There’s a cabin, just outside of Roswell, the person you need is there.” Max advised, before heading back into Isobel’s room.

* * *

Michael hadn’t actually planned to take Max’s advice and go and seek this person that he apparently needed, but he was out of options. It didn’t help that Max had texted him the directions. So Michael went, not knowing who Max thought he needed. Imagine his surprise when he arrived and knocked on the door, only to have Alex open it. “What are you doing here, Guerin?” He asked, leaning against the door.

“I need you. Well, I need company and I don't really have anyone else.” Michael replied.

“What about Max or Isobel?” Alex asked. Much to his surprise, Michael was now blinking back tears. “Come in.” Alex whispered, opening the door enough to allow Michael to enter. As soon as Michael was through the door, Alex shut it and pulled Michael into a hug. He could see that he needed someone to comfort him. And he still loved Michael, Alex didn't want to see him suffer. Michael clung onto Alex as tightly as he could, knowing that the airman would probably push him away again. “What's this all about?” Alex asked, running a hand through Michael's curls, soothing himself as well. There was something so therapeutic about running a hand through Michael's curls. Michael was now sobbing into Alex’s neck.

“Isobel’s in hospital.” Michael admitted.

“Shit, why?”

“Honestly, I’d rather not say. It’s a mental thing not a physical thing though.” Michael tried to explain. “I just feel like shit and Max is there for her and they don’t need me.” Alex led Michael to the sofa before they fell over, allowing Michael to hold on tighter.

“I know things didn’t exactly end well between us, but I’m glad you came to me.” Alex admitted.

“You are?”

“I always regret how I leave things and it’s not fair to you. I’ve been trying to summon the courage to come and talk to you. We have a lot to talk about, but now isn’t the time.” Alex continued. “Tell me what I can do to help you.” Alex asked. Michael pulled away from the comfort that Alex was providing him to press their lips together.

“You can fuck me.” Michael whispered. Alex groaned. This wasn’t how he imagined the night was going to go, but he wasn't going to complain. Sex with Michael was always amazing. 

“Okay, okay.” Alex accepted, pulling Michael on top of him. This was the easiest way to do things now, besides Michael was clearly in a place where he felt as though he had no control, so Alex could give him this. He could happily hand over control to Michael. Michael happily straddled Alex and began to grind against him.”Fuck, you’re not holding back.” Alex mentioned. Michael just smirked and pulled Alex in for another kiss.

“Why would I? You’re exactly where I want you.” Michael stated. When he got fed up of grinding against Alex, Michael pulled off Alex’s shirt and kissed down his chest until he came to a stop at the waistband of his jeans. “Can I?” He checked. Alex could get a bit touchy about his prosthetic. This time, the airman just nodded, allowing Michael to pull his jeans and underwear down as far as necessary. When Alex’s aching, hard cock sprung free, Michael Guerin didn’t hesitate in the slightest, he just put it straight in his mouth. Alex did all he could not to shout, even though it wouldn’t matter if he did. There was no one around for miles that would hear him. Michael started off carefully, swirling his tongue around the head and gently taking Alex deeper every time. When Michael decided that he’d had enough, he happily deepthroated Alex, much to the airman’s shock. “Fucking hell, Michael! Try not to choke.” Alex exclaimed as he felt his cock hit the back of Michael’s throat. Michael just loved having Alex in his mouth. Alex wound his hands in Michael’s curls, trying to resist the urge to fuck the cowboy’s face. Over the years, Michael had learnt exactly what Alex liked and he loved doing just that to drive Alex crazy. When he felt like Alex was too close to cumming, he pulled off and sat back up. Michael allowed Alex to remove his shirt before they locked lips once again. Alex immediately moved his hands to Michael’s ass. “We need to move this to the bedroom.” Alex insisted, pulling away from the kiss.

“Why?”

“I don’t have condoms and lube in here. It’s in the bedroom.” Alex replied.

“Entertain much?” Michael questioned, joking but also wanting to know.

“Only you.” The pair moved to the bedroom, Alex had to stop and pull his jeans up before he got off the sofa so he didn’t fall and Michael had to wait as he didn’t know where he was going. Alex pointed out the bedroom and Michael stripped as he went, until he moved to lay on Alex’s bed and he was completely naked. Alex also stripped as he went, getting on the bed beside the cowboy. Alex leaned over to the bedside table and grab a condom and some lube. He then encouraged Michael to lay down beside him and slicked up his fingers before pressing one against Michael’s hole. Michael groaned at the feeling, the last time he’d had sex had been with Alex about 6 or 7 weeks ago and he needed Alex right now. Alex pressed his first finger inside Michael, much to the cowboys delight. “Fuck!” Michael cried, throwing his head back and closing his eyes at the pleasure. Alex gently pressed in more and more until he couldn’t get anymore of his finger inside, then began to thrust it in and out before adding more lube and a second finger. It still wasn’t difficult to get a second finger inside Michael. “Have you been entertaining others? You’re so loose.” Alex commented.

“I’ve been so horny lately and a hand on my dick just wasn’t good enough so I’ve been fingering myself to get off.” Michael admitted, a blush forming high on his cheeks. Alex leant over and kissed him again, trying to convey all of the love that he was too afraid to voice, and how relieved he was that Michael hadn’t been with anyone else lately. In no time, Alex was adding a third finger and scissoring them and Michael had started to get tight. Alex tried to keep kissing Michael but the cowboy was moaning and writhing around too much. When he deemed Michael ready, Alex pulled his fingers out and opened the condom packet, throwing it across the room and rolling the condom down his cock and applying more lube before pressing himself against Michael. Before Alex could say or do anything, Michael had pushed himself back against Alex, until the airman’s cock was balls deep inside him. They both cried out at that. Alex quickly set a hard and fast pace, knowing that Michael didn’t need gentle right now. He needed bruising, he needed to know that someone was there. They tried to keep their lips joined but it was more like they were panting into each other’s mouths, trying to silence each other. Michael just kept moaning, louder and louder as he got closer to the edge, Alex always made him feel like this. Alex struggled to hold in his moans and groans too, but he was much better at doing so than Michael. Michael had always been very loud. “Fuck, Alex, I’m gonna cum.” Michael whispered, so quietly Alex almost didn’t hear him.

“Then cum.” Alex replied. That pushed Michael over the edge and he came all over their stomachs. Alex followed shortly after, the sensation of Michael’s hole spasming around him dragging his orgasm from him. Michael climbed off Alex and went to grab a washcloth from the bathroom, slightly limping, much to Alex’s delight. He loved knowing everyone could see what he’d done to Michael. When they were both cleaned up and the condom had been disposed of, Michael climbed back into the bed where Alex was holding his arms out for Michael to crawl into. The both slept well that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael hadn't slept so well in weeks. Probably not since Alex had last been beside him, but he woke up alone. Michael started to panic, where had Alex gone? Had the airman regretted the events of the previous night? Could he not stand to see Michael? Michael was about to continue panicking when he heard a noise coming from down the corridor. He got out of the bed and put on his boxers and a t-shirt before wandering down the hall. When Michael found the location of the noise, he was over the moon to see Alex stood in the kitchen, apparently making breakfast. “Morning?” Michael asked as he approached the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Alex beamed, clearly in very high spirits. He handed Michael a plate of pancakes before sitting down beside the cowboy with his own plate. Alex leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth before they both started eating. “Did you sleep well?” Alex asked. Michael nodded. He wasn't sure what was happening. He felt like he was dreaming. They chatted idly over breakfast about everything and nothing. Alex had plenty of stories about his colleagues and the team he was leading now he was captain. Michael didn’t really have any stories that Alex hadn’t heard before but he was happy to listen to the airman. After breakfast, Michael went and had a shower before getting dressed. Alex had already showered before Michael had woken up so he stayed in the kitchen and tidied away from breakfast.They spent the morning together, happily. Like usual, it was as if they’d never been apart and by the time they sat down together to watch TV, Michael had enough. His mood swings were clearly in full effect today.

“What the fuck is going on with you? You’re acting as if nothing happened between us all those weeks ago at the drive-in. I can’t do this anymore, Alex. I’m always here when you whistle and I come running but before long, you always break things off again. And I know this has something to do with your dad, and whatever, so, when you’ve decided what you really want, come and find me. If I’m what you want. But I won’t wait forever.” Michael exclaimed. He then stormed out of the door and got in his truck before breaking down in tears. Alex Manes was his world but if the airman didn’t feel the same then Michael needed to move on. Michael headed back into Roswell whilst Alex just sat there wondering what on Earth was going on with Guerin? Although, Michael had a point, Alex did mess him about a lot but after what Jesse had done when they were teenagers, Alex wasn’t exactly eager to have anyone find out about the relationship in case they reacted the same and Michael got hurt again. They were still terrible at communicating.

* * *

 

Alex knew exactly what he wanted. It was Michael, he had always wanted Michael but his father had been dead set against it. It made Alex wonder what could his father possibly know that would mean he didn't want Alex and Michael to be together, you know, other than the fact that they were both guys. Alex had been asking himself this question for weeks, ever since he last broke things off with Guerin but it wasn't a question he knew the answer to. He'd begun to trail his father, see where he was going or what he was doing. He'd snuck down into the bunker a couple of times when his dad wasn't there to see what he could find out about Project Shepherd but he wanted Jesse to be there when he ultimately destroyed it. After Michael had left, Alex knew there was something very important that he needed to do. Unfortunately, it required going to talk to his father. After getting changed, Alex got into his car and went to the secret bunker that his father had been visiting more and more recently and waited outside by his jeep. “Hey, sarge.” Alex greeted. Jesse looked surprised to see anyone there.

“Alex, I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, but it is not a good idea. It is not safe for you. So, for your own good, you need to leave and never come back. You understand me?” Jesse reeled off.

“Well, I was kinda hoping that we could go and grab a beer. We could talk about the family legacy, Jim Valenti and oh, um, yeah. Aliens.” Alex replied.

“I have a busy schedule, you know.” Jesse stated, walking past Alex to go and get in the jeep. “I don’t have time to discuss science fiction with you.” Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

“All right, I tried to be polite.” He mumbled before turning to his father with his crutch raised and he then hit Jesse around the face with it. Jesse’s head slammed into the door of the jeep and he slumped to the floor. Out cold. Alex smirked. 


End file.
